


Last Chance

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: A theme park trip had seemed like a great idea at first. Taketora wanted to leave his mark as a captain, and he was going to do it through team bonding and roller coasters. At least, that had been the plan.Taketora, Kenma and Fukunaga spend some time together on a team outing.





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Haikyuu Second Years Zine.

A theme park trip had seemed like a great idea at first. Taketora wanted to leave his mark as a captain, and he was going to do it through team bonding and roller coasters. At least, that had been the plan.

The new first years had disappeared almost as soon as they arrived, although Taketora wasn't too worried; they all had phones, and their new trainee setter Nishiyama was more mature than most of the second years. His biggest fear was losing Kenma, because he had no doubt that Kuroo would somehow find out about it, and come all the way back from university just to make him regret it. 

The second years had split off after the last ride, Lev and Inuoka yelling about the vertical drop roller coaster. Fukunaga had looked a little green at the suggestion so Tora took pity and suggested the log ride instead, while Kenma, too busy tapping away on his phone, trotted along without offering an opinion either way. 

It was hot, and lining up to get on most of the rides meant standing for long periods in the sun. Tora didn't mind, but Fukunaga looked like a wilted plant, and Kenma's nose and forearms were starting to turn pink. Taketora hoped the first years weren't getting burnt, wherever they were. 

They had been standing in line for fifteen minutes when Kenma finally looked up from his phone and wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "Are we getting on another roller coaster?"

"It's not a roller coaster," Fukunaga said quietly, but Kenma was already edging to one side, nose buried in his phone again. 

Taketora caught him by the collar of his t-shirt before he could escape. "Uh uh, no you don't."

Fukunaga hummed, glancing between them. "He doesn't have to come."

"I can just wait over there," Kenma muttered, pointing without looking up. 

Fukunaga stifled a snort. Kenma was pointing at the toilets.

"Really," Tora said, grinning.

Kenma scowled at them. "No roller coasters. I only went on that first one because you tricked me."

"In my defence," Tora said, tugging Kenma's shirt when he tried to edge away, "we did get food right _after_ that rollercoaster."

With a low, doubtful _hmm_ , Kenma wriggled free of Taketora's grasp, and lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "I could wait by those benches."

"It's not a roller coaster," Fukunaga repeated, looking to Tora for help.

"We're going on the log ride," Tora said, putting his hands on his hips. "And we're going to have fun."

Kenma scrunched his nose again. "I don't want to get wet."

"Maybe a poncho?" Fukunaga murmured, craning to see over the crowd ahead of them.

"It's hot," Tora said, frowning. "You'll feel better if you cool off."

Fukunaga glanced at Kenma, then rooted in his bag and came up with a bottle of sun cream. Kenma frowned at him.

"You're turning red."

"I'm fine."

Without thinking, Tora reached up and snatched the baseball hat off his own head, offering it to Kenma. "Here."

Kenma gave him a flat look, before reaching up to gather his hair in one hand and tucking it under the baseball cap. When he tugged on the brim, shade fell over his eyes, and he smiled very slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Your neck." Fukunaga shook the bottle of sun cream again, and Kenma groaned.

Taketora glanced at Fukunaga. "Kuroo's gonna kill me if he hears about this."

Fukunaga shrugged.

"Kuroo's not my big brother," Kenma said, scowling at Tora from under the cap. "I can make my own choices."

Tora and Fukunaga exchanged a nervous look, and Fukunaga took a subtle step back. Sighing, Tora stepped in and nudged his shoulder against Kenma's. 

"Something on your mind?"

"No," Kenma muttered, not looking up from his phone.

"Promise?" Tora asked, nudging him again. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to call Lev and tell him where we are."

Kenma groaned loudly and dropped his hands to his sides. "God, you're worse than Kuroo." He scowled up at Taketora, then extended the glare in Fukunaga's direction. "Where are you two going to university?"

Fukunaga blinked and Tora, equally bewildered, looked from him back to Kenma's weary scowl. 

"I guess...I hope I'll get a volleyball scholarship to Tohoku," he said, somewhat wary. "That's where Noya's applying too. It would be good to play on the same team."

Kenma glanced at Fukunaga, one eyebrow raised expectantly. 

"Todai," Fukunaga said, glancing between them. Tora let out a low whistle, and Fukunaga bowed his head sheepishly. "My parents both went."

Tora grinned at him. "Impressive."

"Yeah," Kenma agreed, sounding annoyed. 

"You know," Fukunaga said tentatively, and Kenma and Tora both looked up in surprise. "You don't have to get a degree."

"Whatever." Kenma looked away, tugging his phone out again. "I don't really care."

Taketora looked between them, at Fukunaga looking worried and guilty, and Kenma hiding beneath the brim of his borrowed hat. He tried to think of what Kuroo would have said to cheer them up. Probably something poetic and overwrought, but that wasn't really Tora's style. He put his arms around their hunched shoulders, and dragged them in close, sweat and heat be damned.

"First of all," he said, giving them both a gentle shake. "It doesn't matter where you study, or if you go and do something totally different. It only matters what kind of a person you are." They both turned to look at him: Kenma doubtful, Fukunaga anxious. "Secondly," he said, nudging them forward in the line. "We're all gonna get on this log ride, and we're gonna get wet, and it's gonna be _awesome_."

Kenma and Fukunaga exchanged a glance that he couldn't read. Then, by some miracle, they both began to smile.

"Alright," Kenma said.

Fukunaga nodded. 

Tora beamed at them. "Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
